StarClan Destinies: Book 1: Broken Free
by MintyMoon
Summary: Something is happening in StarClan. Enemies, friends, and mates are reunited. Cats are ambushed, battled, and even killed again, but what they don't know, is that something is coming to the Clans that could destroy them forever. Even StarClan. All that it leads to, is that there will be a battle, and a new Clan is coming to the forest.
1. Firestar

**Hello! :) This is all about old StarClan cats having 'reunions' with their old clanmates. I'm probably going to do Yellowfang **

**after this, but if you want to think of cats who she could visit that would be fine, or you could think of cats I could do after **

**Yellowfang, that would be fine. This is of course, about Firestar. As I always say, on with the show! ;)**

* * *

Firestar padded through the starry night's path, wishing that Spottedleaf had not died for Sandstorm, he loved Sandstorm, but wouldn't Spottedleaf and him had a better life if they were together? Firestar gently closed his eyes shut, feeling a tear stream down right next to his muzzle.

"Fire will save the clan, and it _has _saved the clan! _Firestar has saved the clan!" _A cat yelled.

Firestar immediately jerked up his head, searching for the cat that was saying these words.

"It's me, Cinderpelt!" The she-cat exclaimed.

"Cinderpelt! I missed you, so so much!" he purred, padding toward her, preparing to rub muzzles with her.

"I did too! I remember when you were my mentor," she purred, then her eyes clouding from what he said next.

"Ahh... The good old times!" Firestar meowed as he padded back toward his bed of moss.

"What was Spottedleaf like?" Cinderpelt pondered.

"She was a kind, loving medicine cat. She may have been a medicine cat, but she died a warrior's death, and so did you," He praised, gesturing with his tail tip toward Cinderpelt,

"You're almost exactly like Spottedleaf, kind, loving, caring, willing to risk her life for anyone," Firestar continued.

Cinderpelt purred at the comment.

"You were one of my closest clanmates, you, Graystripe, and Sandstorm," Firestar finished.

Cinderpelt purred once again, but slightly narrowed her eyes at the last word he said.

* * *

A distance away he heard a spark of some sort. Then a tom padded toward Firestar,

"Firestar! It's you!" Lionheart exclaimed.

"Lionheart! I missed you since the day you died," Firestar meowed.

"Well, I'm glad to here that! I'm also glad that you defeated Tigerstar," Lionheart meowed, "_that filthy excuse for a cat_!" He added through gritted teeth.

"Yeah..." Firestar awkwardly added.

"I was waiting until the day you joined StarClan to tell you this..." Lionheart began.

"What? Tell me _what_?" Firestar asked, stepping forward.

"Well..." He paused, "Cinderpelt, she- s-s-s-she loves you!" Lionheart stammered out.

Firestar's eyes widened in surprise, "why didn't she tell me?" Firestar queried.

Lionheart ignored the question, "since when you were her mentor she couldn't wait to be your mate."

Firestar's eyes widened even more widely than before.

"Okay, bye Firestar, don't tell Cinderpelt I told you that!" Lionheart meowed.

"Okay, bye! I'll miss you!" Firestar meowed back.

As the golden tom padded away Firestar couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't told him sooner. Firestar let another tear stream down his soft, furry cheek.

* * *

Firestar padded through the glowing darkness, looking down at the forest, where all of his old clanmates now lived. _Oh how wish I had lived through that fight with Tigerstar!_ He thought sadly. He saw Sandstorm, standing at the freshkill pile, munching on a vole.

"Sent the Border Patrol out yet, Squirrelflight?" Bramblestar asked.

"No, not yet... You to lazy to do it?" Squirrelflight managed to say in between bites of her mouse.

"_Okay! I'll do it myself!_" Bramblestar hissed as he walked away,

"Things have been just _great _ with me as leader!" Bramblestar muttered to himself

"Why couldn't you have just delayed my deputy ceremony until Graystripe back? Gray_star_ sure sounds better than Bramblestar! Why can't I just die? Squirrelflight could be the leader! _Squirrelstar_!" Bramblestar told himself.

Firestar flinched as he knew Bramblestar meant _you_ as in _Firestar_. Firestar decided he would visit Bramblestar in his dreams tonight, telling him that he made his decision for a good reason. Bramblestar padded nervously around, his eyes filling with regret. Then Firestar saw him pad over to the freshkill pile, he picked up a chaffinch. Firestar couldn't help but feel sorry for Bramblestar, he was the rightful leader of ThunderClan, and no one can take that away! Not even himself, he must continue being the leader! Firestar felt as if he shouldn't be making these big decisions, someone worthier must do it,_ Bramblestar must convince himself, and I'll help!_

* * *

**Want more? Tell me in reviews! Thanks 4 reading!**


	2. Yellowfang

**Hi guys! Thanks for the great review, Oci Oceana and dw665! Requested from dw665, there will soon be more stories with Firestar, Cinderpelt. and Bramblestar. As most of you know, this will be about Yellowfang and her 'reunions' with her old clanmates. Please write more reviews! Also, just to clarify, each of these reunions are happening around each other's time. The more reviews, the longer the chapter! :D  
Anyway,**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Yellowfang felt the cool starry breeze flow through her thick fur, making her feel like she could fly. Yellowfang looked down searching for the land where the Clan Cats lived, when she reached the lake, she saw the reflection of her groomed, gray fur and her big, round eyes. She heard cats padding around behind her. She turned around

"Why if it isn't- _Raggedstar?_" Yellowfang mewed, surprised. _  
_

"Do you know how much I want to apologize to you?" Raggedstar asked, stepping towards Yellowfang.

"Do you know how much I want to forgive you?" Yellowfang purred lovingly.

Raggedstar rubbed is furry head against Yellowfang, Yellowfang did the same back to him.

"Yellowfang, what will happen if we have kits in StarClan?" Raggedstar asked, licking Yellowfang's ear.

"They'll be born dead, unless we manage to get them through the barrier and to the Forest, where a cat will find them," She mewed back.

"Yellowfang... I love you, I have loved you ever since we were apprentices, now no one can stop us from what we do, me and you are equal, there are no leaders, medicine cats, warriors, were all equal, no one can change that!" Raggedstar realized out loud.

"You're right, Raggedstar," Yellowfang meowed, getting closer to Raggedstar.

"We can do whatever we want," Raggedstar happily meowed.

As they drew closer, they almost seemed to love each other more than before, until they stopped and decided to rest. Raggedstar quickly built them a den, it was made of moonrock and moondust.

"I love you Raggedstar," Yellowfang purred, burying her face into his soft pelt.

"Goodnight, my love," Raggedstar cooed, laying his head down onto her neck.

For the first time in many many moons, they shared a den.

Together.

* * *

Yellowfang made her way through the sky, looking for any prey. She stopped, she heard something. _Squeak!_ Yellowfang heard her soon-to-be prey say. She bent her haunches, getting in a hunter's crouch. She smelled the air, _Mouse!_ She slowly stalked forward, not making a single sound. She quickly pounced; killing the mouse with a quick nip. Suddenly she felt a cat land on her back. _Reowr! _I hissed. I saw a flash of blue,

"Yellowfang!" the blue she-cat exclaimed.

"Bluestar!" I meowed back.

"It's been..." Bluestar began.

''So long...!'' I finished at the same time as her.

We both laughed, then we talked about our former mates or crushes, 'I knew you loved Raggedstar!' She had said. _  
_

"I wonder where Oakheart and Raggedstar are..." Bluestar wondered out loud.

"Yeah," Yellowfang replied.

Suddenly, we got into a little play fight, _I feel as carefree as a kit! And I like it!_ Yellowfang thought as she pounced on Bluestar's tail. Yellowfang quickly tried to flip onto Bluestar's shoulders; but failed. Bluestar jumped onto Yellowfang, nipping her ear. Yellowfang rolled around in the shiny forest, trying to get Bluestar off of her. Yellowfang quickly jumped up,

"here lets eat this mouse I caught and then go to bed, we can build a den," Yellowfang panted.

"Okay! But we need more prey then that!" Bluestar said energetically, while jumping up onto all four paws.

We silently got to work, to exhausted to speak. I went to build the den, she went to catch prey in the Moon Forest. It was a glorious night.

* * *

Yellowfang padded through the forest, searching for the stream; she was parched. She felt as if she was living with a dream, it was at least a moons worth better than her old life. She missed the way real life felt, yet she some how _didn't? _ She felt confused and bewildered. She ran towards the stream, which she could hear rippling in the distance. She dunked her face in the water, but somehow, _couldn't get it out! _ She saw a mysterious cat, almost golden, running towards her she struggled to get her head out, the cat soon was with five other giant cats! One purple, one yellow, one gray, one blue and one white. Finally, her head shot out of the water, _was that a prophecy?_


	3. Russetfur

**Hellooooooooooo... This chapter may be the normal size even though I got lots of reviews. I'd say about 700-1500 words. I have used all my free time to catch up on my work. :D My friend has this dare from her parents that if she gets no more late work for the rest of the year, she'll get $150! **

**Thanks to:**

**Oci Oceana- honest reviewing, although I felt a little disappointed when I read it**

**Sandtail- Inspiration for this chapter**

**Anonymous- descriptive review**

**Skyfeather-Of-BirdClan- BFF and new member!**

* * *

Russetfur smelled the fresh air of StarClan, oh how she missed Blackstar. She froze, baring her teeth. She heard something! Her red fur twitched as she heard a twig crack, she walked toward the sound, unsheathing her claws. She gritted her teeth, narrowed her eyes and jumped. Claws shredded her pelt, _who is that?_ She jumped away but was immediately pulled back. She saw a scarred, dark brown tom. His bright amber eyes shined with ambition.

"No... No... No, it can't be! Go back to the Dark Forest!" She screeched.

"Too late! I was the only one _strong_ enough to get through the barrier. Their clawing away at the barrier right now," He mewed, grinning and showing is old yellow fangs.

"I'll spare your life... But the next cat I see, will be _crowfood!_" He hissed.

"Are you sparing my life because we were both in ShadowClan?" She accused, stepping forward.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He mewed grimly.

She jumped onto his back clawing open his scars that began to heal.

"You really think you can beat me?" He meowed, "I killed my own-" _Meowr!_

That was him as Russetfur shredded his ears.

He quickly rolled over onto his backside, tricking Russetfur to jump onto him. Then he quickly hopped up, biting into her throat. She choked. All fell silent; except the laughter of the toms snicker. Then something strange happened; he bent down and laid next to the she-cat, purring.

"Oh how I wished to be with you," He sadly mewed,

"but I had to fulfill... My _other_ dreams..." He mewed.

"Oh, Russetfur!" He mewed, "how foolish I was to kill you!"

"But something big is happening, and no one can intervene, if you were to join us, " He chuckled, "It would be great..." He finished...

Little did he know, Russetfur was still alive, listening. She threw him off her back, it now having a couple of gashes.

"You're alive!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes..." She mewed, backing away before he could lick the scar on her cheek.

"You heard me then! C'mon, follow me to the Dark Forest, I'll tell you all about the plans that the Dark Forest is planning!" He happily meowed.

"No!" Russetfur hissed.

"_What? _ You heard what I said! You must come! O-o-or... Or.." He mewed, unfinished.

"Or _what?_" Russetfur challenged.

She wasn't answered, before she knew it, the air was knocked out of her. The tom bit into her scruff and threw her into a tree. He slowly padded towards Russetfur, gritting his teeth.

"You don't have to do this! Br-" _Meeeeeeeooooooooow!_

* * *

Russetfur licked her paw, and on her shoulder itched, and had a bit of pain. She bit down on her shoulder, and a tick hopped off. _There's not supposed to be ticks in StarClan!_ She looked down at the Clans, not seeing it clearly, she squinted. There she saw ShadowClan, but no Blackstar. _Where is he? He shouldn't be hunting out in this weather! _Russetfur laid down on the ground, trying to take a quick nap.

"Welcome, Russetfur..." An old she-cat croaked.

"Oh, uh what? Shadow? I-i-is that you?" Russetfur managed.

"Yes, it is but Russet-"

"What was it like back then? Was it dry, or was it wet?" Russetfur queried, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"Rus-"

"Was there many cats?" Russetfur interrupted again.

"Be quiet!" Shadow screeched.

"O-O-Okay.." Russetfur mewed.

"Something is coming to the Clans. It is not natural. Four must become six. Or else four will become one. A clan must pass through their normal borders," Shadow began to began to fade away.

"Wait! I have so many questions!" Russetfur squealed.

"I must leave, for I have told you the future," Shadow mewed once before she completely disappeared.

"You haven't told me it clear enough!" Russetfur mewed, leaping towards the disappearing figure.

"Yes I have, you just have to understand it."

"But I don't!" Russetfur screamed.

A sudden sound rang out in the distance, it was a sound no cat would be foregetting. It didn't stop, it kept on. _Riiiiiiiiing_ There was a moment of silence, and it was over. A sound was approaching Russetfur, no ordinary sound, a cat sound! The sound grew closer, Russetfur unsheathed her claws. A lump grew in her throat, she would rather die then bare the suspense. Suddenly a white tom with jet black paws leaped out of the shadows. There was a silence, and love filled both of their eyes,

"Blackstar!" Russetfur meowed, surprised.

"Russetfur, I dreamed of this day," Blackstar mewed, approaching Russetfur.

"Who hasn't?" Russetfur teased.

Blackstar laughed, and licked Russetfur's forehead. To Russetfur, she almost missed the days that they kept their relationship a secret, sometimes it felt like they didn't have a relationship, thats why it felt nice when he mentioned it. She felt him push her down onto the ground, biting onto my scruff.

_Is he doing what I think he's doing? _Was all Russetfur could think.

* * *

**Can you guess who that tom in the first section was?**


End file.
